


You're Here Now (And You Won't Leave)

by ShadowMaguc4234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Naga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMaguc4234/pseuds/ShadowMaguc4234
Summary: He was curled on top of a rock. A scent he never smelt before wafted through the air. A light wonderful smell. His tail twitched, his tongue forking out of his mouth. Now where was it coming from?





	1. What is That Wonderful Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy.

The sun shone through the trees. The late spring sun warming the air around him. A light splatter of clouds covered the sky, telling others that there would be rain by the end of the day. The boulder he had chosen as his resting place was smooth allowing for comfortable rest. He yawned his mouth unhinging, a trait his kind had. Him being a naga made it harder for him to get others to be around him. Which, he admitted was a good choice seeing that if they annoyed him he would feed them to Nagini. Who would gladly come to his rescue? If he was hungry he would eat them himself, seeing as humans were one of the nagas main food sources. The light breeze moved the tree branches. The green leaves swaying with them. He sighed. His forked tongue slipping past his lips once again. 

A new smell wafted from the trees, a soft kind of smell. Something new. He never smelt anything like it before. His mouth watered. He pulled his body up from the rock, his tail twitched as he did. He must have lain there for hours, which could be possible seeing as he could have fallen asleep. The sun made everything the perfect temperature today. His black tail about 25 feet in length uncurled from his body. Now, where was that wonderful smell coming from? His body glided among the grass and bushes following that wonderful smell. Then slowly the closer to the source of the smell he got a whisper of voices came into his range of hearing. Still following that smell he came closer, he would not stop till he knew where it was coming from. He soon left the forest, his body moving from under the shade of the trees to the tall grass of the wild fields. He was moving closer to the human settlement he thought, but he did not care for such things. The whisper of the voices had now turned into normal conversation sound levels. The smell was thick here. He moved that grass a litter to allow for him to see. What he saw was surprising. A group of humans was sitting on a piece of cloth with food around them eating. Talking to each other as if this is normal. Was it normal? He never was around humans hating them all since hatching. All they were was pray for him, nothing more. He moved his thoughts away from prey and back to the group. Which one had that wonderful smell? 

One of the humans had great brown bushy hair and was holding a book. It wasn't open, the human female seemed angry at the red human male for something he had done. Which she seems to have thought was something he should not have done. The red human male was tall and lanky. With a thin face and freckles, he seemed to not have eaten in a while with how he was shoving food down his throat. The last human of the group. Black haired human male. He was shorter than the female and certainly much shorter than the other male. He seemed to be amused about the scene happening near him. He was not touching the food in front of him and had a certain air of power around him. The female said something towards the shorter male, whatever it was seemed to have offended him. "Mione I would never do such a thing, you know that!" He raised his armed in a defensive position in front of himself. 

"Yes, of course, you didn't. I was just saying that to you to make sure you knew not to be like Ron here."

The voice of the shorter male was angelic, softer than the lull of hibernation before winter. Softer than the spring flowers that grow under the trees. The smell was coming from him he knew, and what a wonderful coincidence it was. To come from such a lovely creature, even if it was a human. The female turned away, back the red-haired male. Ginger he thought it was called. The shorter male laughed softly, like the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the leaves during a light spring rain. He laughed at the expense of the other male. The female which he guessed was called something like Mione, turned back the shorter male and scolded him for laughing at his friend's expense. She turned away again back to the taller male. The shorter male turned his head to the side. To his direction. Their eyes meet. They stop and stare. Those are the most beautiful things he, Lord Voldemort has ever seen. If only he was a naga. They both stop, neither look away or moving. Frozen. One in horror the other in pleasure.


	2. And He Looked in Horror at What he had Just Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is that in the grass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sad strawberries in the kitchen. Also, I'll try updating at least once a week either on Tuesday's or Saturday's.

I stared, horrified. What is that? How did I even get into this situation? Oh, right. Mione invited me to go on a picnic with Ron and her. To quote on quote, get out of the house more. I should have listened to my head and stayed home. But no, I thought it would be the only way to get her to stop pestering me and now here I am. Sitting on a blanket. Mione and Ron talking to each other as if I don’t exist and staring into the fields. Looking right into the eyes of the devil himself. Well, he knew this was an exaggeration, but he felt like it wasn’t. This thing… had blood red eyes, slit like a snake. Pale skin, like the color of newly bought paper. Inhuman. He had no nose, just slits where the nose was supposed to be. The skin with its inhuman pallor seemed to be scaled and it probably was. Seeing as instead of human legs, it was a tail of a snake. The color was darker than the night sky. It reminded him of the vastness that is the galaxy. His eyes moved upwards to once again meet the eyes of the creature. The creature looked happy to be looked at once again and seemed to start, showing off? Yes! That’s exactly what it was doing now. It was twisting its body into different shapes and positions. As if dancing. It’s clawed hands twisted in front of his body in a way that seemed the creature was beckoning him to come closer. To see exactly what it was. Which did not bode well for him? If it wanted him to come closer that means it wanted something from him and with that streak of unsolved disappearances from the last forty years or so. That seemed to just start up again? With higher numbers now too, wasn’t telling him that he was having good chances of surviving this encounter with the creature. If, he came near it that is. He needs to get out of here but, he couldn’t leave Ron and Hermione here with that thing around. Who knows what it could do. Before he could even start to think of a way to get them to leave there was a loud bang echoing across the sky. 

Saved by the weather, he had waited with bated breath all week for the thunderstorm after it was scheduled to happen. Seeing as his area was in a drought and has a heat wave at the same time. The weather these days was unpredictable. How could he have forgotten that it was supposed to happen today? But, no matter he now had an excuse for them to leave. “Mione, I think we should leave. It seems that it will rain soon.” turning his head to the side, the opposite side away from the creature. To the dark clouds moving in their direction “Hard.” Hermione gained a look of thoughtfulness as if contemplating if they should leave. He did not know why she would start to think over his statement. Everyone knows you don’t stay outside when it’s thunderstorming. Seeing as no one wants to get hit with lightning. After a while of just sitting there, she agreed. While collecting their things; folding the blanket, putting the food into the basket, etc. he looked up once again to where the creature was supposed to be. It was gone. He chose not to think much of it, but he knew that it wasn’t his imagination. He truly had seen something and he wanted to know what it was. Walking along the road away from the fields back to the car. He thought he had seen something in the field once again, but after he looked up there was nothing. Getting into the car just in time, with a second bang echoing. Much louder this time. It started pouring. Ron and the wheel and Hermione in the passenger seat with him in the back, they started to drive off. Harry looked out the window and much to his horror and surprise there was the creature in the rain, near the far side of the road. It was close enough that if it lunged it would certainly crash through the car window. But, it just sat there smiling. Waving at him as they left. Lightning struck in the distance making everything brighter for a second or two. After the light left, the creature was gone. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thanking Ron and Hermione at dropping him off at his house, he jumped out of the car and into the rain. He ran to his front door, unlocking it as fast as he could and letting himself run into the house. He was outside less than to minutes and he was soaking wet. He closed the door. Peeling off his soaking clothes and shoes he walked deeper into his house. He lived in a nice single house, but it wasn’t too big. The house itself even with how homely it was, had a long history. It was built sometime in the 19th century and had many recorded deaths, most from old age. So there was a big library of books he never bought which were left there from the owners before him. He walked up the stairs, every now and then one of the stairs would creek from him stepping on it. He walked down the long hallway to the master bedroom. Walking in he instantly went to the wardrobe and pulled up a pair of pants and a turtleneck. Putting them on he went to the library. It must have some books about the thing he saw. Stepping inside the library he pulled out his wand and summoned a book on magical creatures, it was near the back of the library. Moving towards the couch and sitting down he opened the book. He flipped through the pages. “Merfolk, no. Goblin, no. Hippogriff, no. Siren, no. Fea, no. High Elf, no. Naga, yes.” He looked down at the page.

He started to read, Naga’s classified at XXXXXX creatures, super dangerous. Very rare. Main food sources: Humans and other large animals like elk, deer, and bear. Carnivorous. Very much like wizards and witches in the fact that they still have magic but it is mostly wandless. Though if needed are known to use wands, but mostly stick to wandless and ritual magic. Naga’s mostly stay independent of large groups and partnerships, unless mated. Like snakes, they normally have a mating season and mate with any female or male they wish. Though there have been rare cases when a Naga fell in love with another Naga and stayed together with their entire lives. Much like a married couple. Some male Naga’s have the ability to bare young and are referred to as bearers. Naga’s are able to speak English and other languages but prefer to use parseltongue. If a human is able to speak Parseltongue. A Naga either if it falls in love with them or just to entertain themselves is able to use a ritual to turn them into a Naga to. This ritual is permanent, but to any unlucky parseltongue speaker to be turned into a Naga the ministry gives them special land and house to live in. They also under the law have the same privileges as witches and wizards. 

Well, that was informative, Harry thought. But, he was also worried seeing as at a young age he found out he was able to talk to snakes, meaning that he was a Parseltongue. Now he had a Naga interested in him must not be some kind of coincidence. He thought to himself that he should go talk to Hermione about this and what she thinks he should do. The 25-year-old stands up stretches and puts the book on the table. He walks back to his room. Gets ready for bed and once he was under the covers he thinks, this is going to play out interestingly.


	3. His Cave Was Brightly Lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was sooner in a tree than in a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very productive. Also, Voldemort loves his familiar and listens to Nagini's opinions.

He growled under his breath. Why must have there been a thunderstorm today of all days? Why could it not have been tomorrow or yesterday? He was showing just how powerful he was to the lovely human and then the weather just had to decide that now was a good time for it to rain. It wasn’t. Now the lovely darling left before he finished and the rain washed his wonderful scent away. So he did not even have that to make himself feel better. Now he was also cold and wet. At least he knew in which direction his lovely left him. He was sure that he would return since even if he didn’t finish he still was able to show off quite the bit of his power. Not magically, since if either of the other two humans next to his lovely might have noticed the new power surge. But at the same time, his lovely was quite powerful too and they could have attributed to his lovely being ignored. Since he was better than the other male, therefore, deserved more attention. But, then again humans were weird and never made any sense. “Master your back!”

“Ahh, Nagini. Where have you been?” Voldemort turned his face to the direction of his familiar. 

“I went hunting and then I saw you trying to impress another Naga!” This statement confounded him. Seeing as the other male, even if they were lovely, were certainly human. 

“Nagini, that was a human male, not a Naga. If they were I would have fought them off for this is my territory.” He sniffed at the thought of there being another Naga on or even near his territory. 

“Not if they are a Bearer.” 

“Nagini they could not have been a Naga or a bearer unless they were a Parselmouth, which I’m sure they were not. Seeing as if they were they would have been much more interested in a Naga of my power and status.” What most books about Naga’s got wrong was the fact the ritual used by a Naga to turn a Parselmouth into a Naga was just a ritual to allow the ‘human’ to turn into their true self. It did not force their body to change what they already were, it was only fixing them into what they were always supposed to be, a Naga. That’s why they were able to speak parseltongue and were able to use wandless magic. There souls and magic were forced to be born into a body and form they never were supposed to have. That was how after every ritual those new Nagas knew exactly how their body worked and what they were supposed to eat. It only let out the instincts they already had. Therefore, those Nagas were not doing it for entertainment. They were helping those Nagas to be their true selves, even if they are territorial creatures. They knew they could not leave any of their kind in any way shape or form in a body which they were never supposed to have.   
“No master, I could smell it on him, he is a parselmouth. A powerful one. A bearer. Turn him into what he is supposed to be master. Make him become your mate. Have hatchlings.” By the end of her tirade, the snake was hissing random words with no context. Making Voldemort very confused. He trusted Nagini’s judgment, but sometimes it made no sense. What she explained, before she had started blabbering, made sense. It would explain why his lovely smelt so good to him and why he had become possessive so fast over such a creature. A human. But, if it was a Naga and a bearer, a powerful one, it would put his mating instincts into overdrive. Seeing as he had not had a mate in over 4 decades and never a permanent one. He looked at Nagini once again. He had not noticed when he moved his head away from his familiar, but that was no matter. 

“Nagini, do you know where my lovely lives, by any chance?” It was a foolish hope, but worth a try. 

“Why I do master. I knew you would want to know where such a rarity lived.” Sometimes, even he was surprised by the thoughtfulness of his own familiar. Still, sometimes it was very useful, like now. 

“Nagini, show me.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was curled on top of a tree. Hiding as much as he could of himself from the rain. He could not believe that he never noticed his lovely before today. Seeing as his house was right at the edge of his territory. Seeing as he didn’t want any part the humans lived in. But, now he was reconsidering. Just this home though. So his rarity would know who he now belonged to. He saw him first so no one else could have him. He looked up. Towards one of the bigger windows on the second floor. The room where his lovely slept in right now. He would stay here and keep watch over his lovely’s home while he slept. His lovely was powerful but weaker than him and if what Nagini said was true. He would do as Nagini had said. He would become his mate. But, that could wait. For now. His task right now was to make sure his soon to be mate was safe in his home all night.


	4. With His Face Looking Through The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, kind of late with the new chapter and about how short it is.

This very morning there was no morning sunlight streaming through the window. For it seemed the storm from the day before still had not ended. But, it could just be rain and not a thunderstorm anymore, as Harry thought this a streak of lightning went across the sky. Illuminating a figure in the trees. At this moment Harry shook his head he still must be dreaming. Turning his head toward his alarm clock. The device showed it was no more than 3:30 at night. So, it wasn’t morning yet. Which would explain why in fact, there was no sunlight. He rubbed his eyes, wait a figure was in the trees? He snapped his head upward just in time to see lightning flash across the sky illuminating the figure once more. The figure as if noticing him looking at it, moved its head upwards as well as tilting it to the side. He could barely make it out in the darkness without the lightning illuminating it, but just enough to discern its body shape. A chill ran down his spine. It was too early for this shit, he thought to himself. So he looked back at the creature. Inclined his head towards it and turned to face his door away from his window. Inclined his head onto his pillow and fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He started to awake slowly and once he remembered what happened last night he in record time flung himself from under the covers. He ran towards his window at first not looking. What he saw had him gasp in shock and fall to the floor. There was the creature had seen not but yesterday in the field during his picnic with Ron and Hermione. It wasn’t in the trees like last night. But upside down hanging from the roof and staring right at him nearly nose to nose with the poor window. Its brows were furrowed in, worry? But, it could not be worried. He had to be some prey that he may have really liked and would not settle for anything else. The creature then knocked on the window, very much reminding him of a tax collector that came to your door if you were late in paying your taxes or did something wrong and had to pay a fine. The naga now knocked louder, as if annoyed of him not opening his window the first time he knocked. A chill ran up his spine much like the night before. “Open your window little snake, I won’t hurt you.” He gulped and pushed himself upwards and started to slowly back away in the opposite direction from the window. Towards the door specifically. “If you don’t let me in I’ll break this window little snake.” 

“Don’t call me a little snake!” By the end of this statement, there was a hiss like tone to my voice now. Which wasn’t unusual seeing as this always happened to me when I got angry. But, this fact only made the naga smile wider. 

“Oh let me in little snake. I can help you.” The naga crooned to him. Like hell he would be letting that thing in and he was sure it couldn’t get in either. That was until he remembered that he had the window open but not fully. It was covered by a mesh to not let bugs in. He then in horror watched as the naga then moved his clawed hand towards the mesh and slit it open. He then moved his hand to the edge of the window and pulled it to the lowest level down it could go. Then he cut the mesh even more to create an even bigger space for himself. He moved a second clawed hand to the space between the window and wall. Placing it there he used it as a way to pull himself fully through. In the end, it was a horrifying but, fascinating thing to watch. He gulped. “Hello, little snake. Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort and you are?”

“Harry, just Harry.” I am not about to give this thing my full name. It just smiled back at me. 

"Well, nice to meet you Harry." It purred well as much as a snake can purr. "I'll live with you now."


	5. He smirked at the things he saw inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is quite happy, even if his plans need to start moving faster than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. No demon killed me, unless you count bad internet as a demon. Spending vacation in another country. Yay me. That was sarcasm.

Oh! What a lovely surprise I have come to haven’t I? His little snake stood in front of him and no one was around to keep him away. And, bad weather would be no excuse this time. I smirked. Oh how wonderful. My little snake. No. Harry was glaring angrily at him. With such a fire in his eyes. I turn to look around my mates nest. It was quite plain, not good enough for him. Something on the nightstand, near his bed catches my attention. I slither over to it. The powerful muscles in my tail uncoiling as I moved across the room towards the bed. I look at the title “Everything one must know about rare magical creatures.” A yes, he remembered this book. From a long time ago. He once searched for the well of information that was bound in its pages by the ink of old almost forgotten scholars. It was very helpful to his goal in the end. He looked towards his mate. “So, you know.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. A true fact he was making known. “So, you know exactly what I’m going to do to you.” He smiled. “Well then, let’s get started.”

“Are you going to turn me into a Naga?” This surprised him. He turned towards his little snake. He looked worried and sad. But, not fearful. Never fearful. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Oh”

“Well, let’s not dwell on the future. Show me your nest, I want to see in what conditions is my mate living in.” With this he lightly curled his tail around one of his mates legs. Just the tip mind you. “Get up. Come on. My little snake no need to be rude, I’m your mate. I need to make sure you are living up to my standard.” His little mate turned his head away from him. This wouldn't do. He slithered closer to his mate. "My little snake, my Harry. Show me around your nest." He said this more force behind it than before. His mate was supposed to listen to what he said. 

"Say please." His little mate answered him, after a while of just sitting there. "Say please and I'll show you around." Oh, his mate just wanted to humiliate him. How wonderful. 

"P-Please." He had to force it out of his mouth. But, he still needed to make sure his mates living space was up to his standard. Seeing as he was the dom and the more powerful of the two. "Now show me around." His mate stood. Lets go, he motioned with his hand as he walked towards the door. They walked into a long dark hallway with paintings of different landscapes all across Europe. There was a remarkable amount of things around the hallway with snake imagery as well. “My mate, I hadn’t realized how knowledgeable you are about snakes before. When were you going to tell me?” His little snake turned back towards him with a snarle on his face. 

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“Oh, well that’s where you’re wrong, my little snake. You do have to tell me, seeing as I am the dominant mate in this relationship.”

“We are not in a relationship Voldemort!” with that his mate turned back and walked away leaving him in the hallway all by himself. 

“Oh but you are. You will realize this soon.” Seems I have to go with my plans faster than I intended to, but no matter. In the end, it will still end the way I want it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give suggestions on what I could change and fix to make it a better read.


End file.
